fluppydogsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozzie's Nightmare/Too Cool for Obedience School
Premise Ozzie becomes a deraned insomniac after He had a horrible dream. / Bink and Dink enroll in an Obedience School, while making new friends and enduring hardships with a strict Headmaster, and an inconsiderate Bully Dog. Part 2 At a Saturday Morning, Claire prepares Bink and Dink for Obedience School, by racing each other around Jamie's House. Bink and Dink feel like They won't make good, but Claire explains that plenty of Dogs go to obedience school, and They get awards for certain things, making the Two more than ready to go to the Obedience School. some time later, Claire drops Bink and Dink at the Emerald Field Obedience School, Where The two become friends with five of the six students, as they start playing tag. one student named "Howitzer" however, warns Bink and Dink not to get in His way when class starts. and as the Two step away from Howitzer, Class begins. with the appearance of a Scary-Looking Man by the name of Headmaster Bauman, who tells the dogs that He won't approve of anyone causing chaos and calamity in the school. Bauman places a white collar on each dogs and tells the students that if any dog misses a command, disobeys or attacks the headmaster in any way, the offending puppy will get a demerit in the form of a Red X on the dog's collar. As the first lesson started, the dogs are told to follow a robot all over the yard without getting it out of sight. Bink and Dink did well, while making a personal best on the event. on the Leash retrieval, however The two were tangled up and each got their first Red X. at the self-control lesson, When Bink and Dink were told not to chase cats, Howitzer tripped up Bink, making Her trip, crash into Dink, and fall down, giving them another demerit. at the responses phase, Howitzer tried to make Bink and Dink fall down, but The Two countered by staying to stand, and avoid getting a demerit. At Lunchtime, The other dogs are eating dog food as the two Fluppies eat piece by piece. Bink and Dink contemplate on how Howitzer is being such a bully. They come up with a plan to teach Howitzer a lesson. A few lessons later, after Dink and Bink were successful, despite Howitzer's interference. Later, The Headmaster tells the Students That they are to have a Field Test and Bauman tells them that any student or students who fail, won't stay and must try again next year. Bink and Dink become afraid that They might fail. The Headmaster reveals the Test is in fact, an obstacle course, and must be done within a time limit of 2 minutes. Composed of swimming through a 10-foot-wide pond, running a lap around a 250-feet field, and getting the newspaper in His mouth, with as little damage as possible. The Students pass the test, including Howitzer. Bink's turn is coming up, as Dink wishes good luck. Bink swims through the Pool successfully, but starts to falter at running a lap, because Howitzer uses a tree branch to trip up Bink, but She makes it to the newspaper with 13 seconds to spare. Dink's turn was up next, and tries to complete the test as well. Dink does good on the swimming phase, but with Howitzer intent on making Dink fail, places rocks over the field to slow Him up. but Dink makes it to the Newspaper with 11 seconds remaining. after the tests were over, Bauman berates Howitzer for trying to make a student fail on the test and for His bullying, since the Academy is riddled with surveillance cameras. Bauman then expels Howitzer, as Bink, Dink, and the students celebrate. In Claire's House, Claire rewards Bink and Dink with some pizza as the other Fluppies applaud to Bink and Dink for being the first Fluppies for surviving Their first week at Obedience School.